YOU BELONG WITH ME
by Mariia213
Summary: Será que el sueño de Rosalie se cumpla por navidad? OneShoot basado en la canción de TaylorSwift


**YOU BELONG WITH ME**

Llevaba.. ¿cuanto? ¿Un año? Si, así era, llevaba un año perdidamente enamorada de mi vecino.

Desde siempre habíamos sido amigos, yo para él, era como el diario que toda chica esconde. Me lo explicaba todo, desde que había soñado esa noche, hasta como se sentía cuando se peleaba con Irina.

Si, y es que por esas cosas que tiene el destino y la vida, él tenía novia. Pareja formal desde hacía dos meses.

Un dolor profundo persistía dentro de mi cuando me contaba lo que sentía por "esa" que yo tanto odiaba.

_You're on the phone_

_with your girlfriend_

_she's upset_

_she's going off about_

_something that you said_

_she doesn't get your humor_

_like i do_

Me enamoré de él sin querer, yo no lo tenía planeado, pero cuando me giré y miré sus ojos, esos orbes azules que tanto adoraba, supe que algo dentro de mi hizo click y me sentía completa. A partir de ese momento solo podía pensar en él, en Emmett.

_i'm in my room_

_it's a typical tuesday night_

_i'm listening to the kind of music_

_she doesn't like_

_she'll never know your story_

_like i do_

Sabía que dentro de él también había algo que había cambiado, pasábamos más horas juntos, y cunado no estábamos juntos siempre recibía una llamada o un mensaje suyo, y eso provocaba que mi corazón martilleara fuerte contra mi pecho.

Me sentía feliz pensando que alguien como él, se había fijado en alguien como yo.

_but she wears short skirts_

_i wear t-shirts_

_she's cheer captain_

_and i'm on the bleachers_

_dreaming about the day_

_when you wake up and find_

_that what you're looking for_

_has been here the whole time_

Él era perfecto en todos los sentidos, era alto, guapo, divertido, fuerte.. tenía esos hoyuelos que se le marcaban cuando sonreía.. era cariñoso, amable, romántico, sincero.. y mil cosas más.

Pero cuando esa tarde de otoño, me dijo que Irina se le había lanzado y él había aceptado a salir con ella, mi corazón se rompió en cientos de pedazos.

_if you could see_

_that i'm the one_

_who understands you_

_been here all along_

_so why can't you_

_see you belong with me_

_you belong with me._

Esa noche mientras él fue con Irina a su restaurante favorito, yo me pasé la noche llorando, viendo el Diario De Noah, y comiendo de una gran terrina de helado de chocolate.

_walking the streets_

_with you and your worn out jeans_

_i can't help thinking_

_this is how it ought to be_

_laughing on a park bench_

_thinking to myself_

_hey, isn't this easy?_

Irina era una arpía, una persona fría y calculadora que vivía para hacer infeliz al mundo, y eso no lo decía yo, sino que todo el instituto estaba enterado de que ella usaba a los hombres a su antojo, y cuando se cansaba de ellos los tiraba como pañuelos usados.

Pero la chica eso lo compensaba a la perfección gracias a eso enormes pechos que le había costado un pastón, esas minifaldas que de lo cortas que eran le servían de cinturón y esa fama que se había ganado de chica nada recatada que adornaba siendo la capitana de las animadoras. En el instituto era conocida como la chica playboy.

Pero aun así, y después que todos los chicos supieran esto, se la seguían rifando en los vestuarios y besando el suelo que ella pisaba.

_and you've got a smile_

_that could light up this whole town_

_i haven't seen it in awhile_

_since she brought you down_

_you say you're fine_

_i know you better than that_

_hey whatch doing_

_with a girl like that_

No tenía nada que hacer, yo adoraba las sudaderas y siempre llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, nunca me maquillaba y unas gafas escondían mis ojos.

Ella y yo eramos la noche y el día.

Así que lo único que hice fue resignarme, seguir enamorado de ese oso, y estar cuando él me necesitara.

_she wears high heels_

_i wear sneakers_

_she's cheer captain_

_i'm on the bleachers_

_dreaming about the day_

_when you wake up and find_

_that what you're looking for_

_has been here the whole time_

Unos días antes de vacaciones de navidad, llamaron a la puerta. Bajé corriendo las escaleras, y abrí la puerta sin muchas ganas.

-Emm.. Emmett.. Que haces aquí?- le pregunté sorprendida, con el corazón acelerado, y el rostros sonrojado.

-Siento molestarte Rosalie, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien- dijo sin dejar de mirarse los pies.

Lo hice pasar, y subimos a mi habitación para que nadie nos molestara.

-Cuéntame que pasa- le demandé mientras me sentaba en la cama, y él me copiaba.

-He dejado a Irina..- me contó con tristeza- la he encontrado besuqueándose con Paul.. y yo que pensaba que era mi amigo..

-Emmett lo siento mucho.

Mi mente solo pensaba en la palabra empatia, pero mi corazón saltaba de alegría.

-No lo sientas Rose, es lo mejor, gracias a eso me he dado cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba y de lo que en verdad sentía y siento.

Me dijo eso mirándome a los ojos y acarició mi mejilla con su mano, y con el pulgar mis labios.

En ese momento dejé de respirar, se me había olvidado como hacerlo.

-Será mejor que me vaya..- susurró muy cerca de mi oído.

_if you could see_

_that i'm the one_

_who understands you_

_been here all along_

_so why can't you_

_see you belong with me_

_standing by and_

_waiting at your backdoor_

_all this time_

_how could you not know_

_baby_

_you belong with me_

_you belong with me._

Salió por la puerta, y hasta que no estuve segura que ya había salido de mi casa, no me relajé y volví a respirar.

El día de navidad, se celebraba en el instituto el baile de invierno. Yo no tenía pareja, pero tampoco quería ir, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.. (excusas!)

Me metí en la ducha a eso de las seis de la tarde, y después de haber limpiado meticulosamente mi habitación.

_oh, i remember_

_you driving to my house_

_in the middle of the night_

_i'm the one who makes you laugh_

_when you know you're about to cry_

_and i know your favorite songs_

_and you tell me about your dreams_

_think i know where you belong_

_think i know it's with me_

El teléfono empezó a sonar, pero si querían algo ya dejarían un mensaje en el buzón de voz, en ese momento estaba demasiado ocupada relajándome y contando las baldosas del baño.

Cuando terminé fui directa a ver si esa tan inoportuna llamada había dejado algún recado en el contestador.

Había un recado.

"Rose.. esto.. soy Emmett.. esto.. quisiera que fueras al baile de navidad conmigo.. pero no sé si puedes.. así que.. bueno.. espero verte ahí. De verdad, espero que vayas.."

_can't you see_

_that i'm the one_

_who understands_

_been here all along_

_so why can't you see?_

_you belong with me_

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Él quería que yo fuera al baile. ¿y en ese momento que era lo que tenía que hacer?

"Rosalie! vístete y mueve tu culo hasta al lado de tu oso!" respondió mi mente. Y yo como buena chica que era, le hice caso.

Me quedé fija, mirándome al espejo de mi habitación. Esa noche iba a ser especial, así que tenía que trabajar mi aspecto, porque aunque siempre fuera a lo natural, sabía que podía ser mucho más.

Abrí el armario con rapidez, buscando algo decente que ponerme que no tuviera nada que ver con las sudaderas.

Busqué por el fondo del armario, y ahí encontré mi salvación.

En una bolsa negra estaba el regalo que me hizo mi madre hacía apenas unos meses, y aunque en el momento que me lo entregó lo miré con cara de asco, en ese instante, se había convertido en mi salvación.

Un vestido blanco con un lazo negro en la cintura (vestido: ) y unos zapatos negros de tacón de aguja más altos de lo que me imaginé (zapatos: ebayauctionimages/error_ ) adornaban en ahora mi cuerpo.

Observé como el vestido, se ajustaba a todas y cada una de mis curvas, resaltandolas, y haciéndolas florecer como nunca antes habían echo.

Mi cabello caía en cascada por mi espalda y ondulado, le daba un aire despreocupado, pero a la vez sofisticado a mi nuevo aspecto.

Apliqué color negro a mis ojos y estos crecieron al igual que mis pestañas que parecían postizas.

A mis labios solo les hizo falta un poco de gloss para que fueran más apetecibles.

Es feo decirlo de uno mismo, pero estaba perfecta, y a la vez irreconocible, no podía creer que con un poco de "magia" y tiempo pareciera una persona completamente diferente y mucho más.. bonita.

El aparcamiento del instituto estaba lleno, pero aun así no había nadie fuera, todos estaban en el interior bailando al ritmo de la música que se escuchaba desde el exterior.

Estaba nerviosa ¿a quien quería engañar? Estaba a punto de encontrarme con el príncipe de mis sueños, con una apariencia que no estaba acostumbrada.

Al entrar al edificio en el que se estaba celebrando el baile, para ser más exactos en el gimnasio (que típico..), todos se me quedaron viendo.

Sentí que mis mejillas se tornaban color sangre a cada paso que daba en busca de mi oso.

Pero al fin lo encontré, ahí estaba, en un rincón con un vaso de ponche en las manos y con la mirada perdida.

-Creí que esto era un baile- dije cerca de su oído

-Rosalie! - estaba emocionado, se le notaba en la voz.

Cuando se giró, y me vio con mi nuevo aspecto, se quedó un rato como ido, como si no se terminara de creer que era yo.

-Rose.. estas..

-Gracias- dije volviéndome a ruborizar por segunda vez esa noche.

-Quieres bailar?- preguntó mientras me ofrecía su mano

La acepté con una sonrisa, y bailamos una canción detrás de otra. Emmett se acercaba cada vez más y eso a mi no me molestaba en absoluto, sino todo lo contrario, quería que estuviera más cerca.

Una de las veces, que Emmett me hizo girar, pude ver de reojo a Irina con cara de celos, eso me alegró. Yo estaba con él.

-Quiero hablar contigo Rose, esto.. podemos salir fuera?

Asentí, y mientras el DJ cambiaba de canción, mi príncipe entrecruzó nuestros dedos, y salimos fuera mientras una sábana de estrellas estaba fija sobre nosotros.

_have you ever thought_

_just maybe_

_you belong with me?_

-Rose, no se como decirte esto, así que seré directo.. te amo! Te amo! No comprendo como he podido estar tan ciego, como he podido resistirme tanto tiempo a tus labios.. no sé como pasó, pero un día te miré a los ojos y supe que jamás me podría separar de ti, que te necesitaba como el respirar, y que mi vida sin ti no tendría sentido.. te amo Rosalie Hale! Te amo y quiero que todos lo sepan.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y estas resbalaron por mis mejillas, Emmett me las seco con sus labios, y a la vez, fue dejando un pequeño camino de besos por mi rostro, hasta que se encontró con mis labios.

Nuestros labios se movían a la vez, con sincronización, como si hubieran estado destinados a estar juntos, como si hubieran estado echos para estar juntos.

-Yo también te amo- le dije mientras nos separábamos un momento para coger aire.

Cuando él escuchó esas palabras, sus ojos se iluminaron y su sonrisa se intensificó.

Nuestros labios volvieron a estar unidos, y en ese momento solo pensé, que ese había sido el mejor regalo de navidad que pudiera recibir.

En ese momento.. ¿que más podía pedir?

* * *

**Esto OS, es un pequeño regalo de navidad. Espero que os guste.**

**Muchos besos dulces lectores.**


End file.
